Plant remnants that are unnecessary after the edible portions have been harvested or the effective ingredients have been extracted are nearly all discarded as agricultural waste. Since they are generated in large quantities each year, the economic burden on businesses is also large, and the burden on the environment also cannot be ignored.
To reduce the amount of waste, there have been attempts to recycle plant remnants that are currently discarded as waste into industrial materials by making use of materials processing technology developed in industry (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).